


A Little Bit Cheeky

by Smittywing (Smitty)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/pseuds/Smittywing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little cheeky to crush on someone you wouldn't have a chance with, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Cheeky

"I can’t believe you used to be married to that clod," Jemma said, perching herself carefully on the very edge of Agent Morse’s - Bobbi’s - bunk.

"What can I say?" Bobbi said breezily, running her fingers through her hair from her forehead to the crown and pulling a twist of hair upward. "I have amazingly terrible taste in men."

"Let me?" Jemma offered as Bobbi’s slim fingers start to separate the fistful of hair into three sections.

"Sure, if you want," Bobbi said, stepping across the microscopic room faster than Jemma could stand, and kneeling. "I’m crap at this. I just like it out of the way."

"I’m sure you aren’t," Jemma said, weaving her fingers into the strands Bobbi offered her, and smiling at the warm, silky feel of Bobbi’s hair tumbling over her wrist. "It’s just easier to do for someone else. I used to do my own but then I hacked it all off and I miss it."

"I like the way it looks," Bobbi said, leaving her fingers in her hair so Jemma couldn’t help but brush them with her own as she took a firm grip. Was she imagining it or was Bobbi reluctant as she slid her fingers away? Surely it must be wishful thinking. "It’s cute. Spunky."

"Spunky," Jemma repeated as she plaited the pieces in her hand and used two fingers to draw another curl into the braid. "That’s just what the boys go for."

"You’d be surprised," Bobbi said.

"Mm," Jemma said, shifting so her knees pressed between Bobbi’s shoulder blades and she could reach around to the other side to gather more hair. "I’m afraid my taste isn’t the best either. I know who I should be attracted to, and as much as I’d like to be…." Oh, Fitz, she thought sadly. She’d do anything for him and it wasn’t his fault she just couldn’t seem to conjure up some inappropriate thoughts about him.

Bobbi reached over her shoulder and patted Jemma’s knee. ”Do you know who you are attracted to?” she asked.

"Oh…yes." Jemma forgot to plait for a moment as she stared at her tights-clothed knee and Bobbi’s graceful hand resting comfortingly there. Graceful, but strong. Jemma remembered it wrapped firmly around the escrima stick in the Hydra hallway. Remembered the way it wrapped around Jemma’s own wrist. "Um, yes," she admitted, feeling her face flush as she resumed the braid, gathering in the last bit of loose hair. "I’m afraid I’m one for the action hero type. A little cheeky of me, don’t you think? Do you have a tie?"

"Why would you say that?" Bobbi asked, lifting her hand from Jemma’s knee and holding it up to show the elastic band looped around it.

"Just, with me being the quiet one, the scientist, quite the clutz, actually," Jemma stammered, peeling the tie from Bobbi’s wrist, her pulse fluttering once against Jemma’s fingertips, her palm warm and firm, and then it was in her hand and they weren’t touching at all, except for where Jemma held a beautiful shiny dark plait in her other palm. She wrapped the elastic around the tail quickly and tightened it up, tucking in a stray hair here and there. "There. Have a look."

Bobbi turned around on her knees, still kneeling in front of Jemma and said, “I don’t think it’s cheeky it at all.” She reached out, the same hand that had been on Jemma’s knee, that had tangled with hers and the little piece of elastic, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Jemma’s ear. She smiled. ”Do you think it’s cheeky for a spy to go for the brilliant, genius type?”

Jemma couldn’t even formulate an answer except, “Oh,” and then Bobbi leaned up and pressed their lips together, soft and sweet and perfect. _Oh,_ Jemma thought again, as Bobbi opened their mouths and a shiver skimmed from Jemma’s throat straight down through her body.

_Oh. Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Reccea. 3 years of writer’s block and this is what she convinces me to write. :)


End file.
